Conventionally, a screen printing system has been used as a method of applying this type of curable composition to a member to be coated. However, the screen printing system has many steps and takes a prolonged tact time and therefore is problematic in production efficiency. Accordingly, methods of applying a curable composition to a member to be coated by using a liquid ejection device have been proposed in recent years.
When applying a curable composition with a liquid ejection device, it is difficult to eject the curable composition from a head because the curable composition is relatively high in viscosity at normal temperature, and therefore, it is necessary to reduce the viscosity of the curable composition to some extent at the time of application and thereby allow the liquid composition to have flowability. There has been proposed a liquid ejection device configured to be able to stably eject a curable composition from a head by heating the curable composition within the device to raise its temperature and thereby reducing the viscosity to increase flowability (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In Patent Document 1, a heating means (heater) for heating an ink is provided between a head and a tank for supplying an ink (curable composition) to the head, and the ink heated to a high temperature by the heating means is fed to the head and then ejected.